


【79陸天】到底九条天在害怕什麼(車)

by Yimikaii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimikaii/pseuds/Yimikaii
Summary: 繁體中文Traditional Chinese Only內容大意(前提):每天都活在隨時失去陸陸而不安著的天尼尼，有一天直接被他那老早就想上了自家哥哥的弟弟給辦了





	【79陸天】到底九条天在害怕什麼(車)

**Author's Note:**

> 陸天 陸天 陸天
> 
> 對家的可以出去了
> 
> 努力不ooc 不過是車就算多努力也不能保證完全不ooc(
> 
> 是為了寫一句話而開的車 爽完就完事了
> 
> 不過只是為了爽而打的大概會很粗糙而且難吃(
> 
>  
> 
> 內容大意(前提):
> 
> 每天都活在隨時失去陸陸而不安著的天尼尼，有一天直接被他那老早就想上了自家哥哥的弟弟給辦了

「哈…哈…陸…嗚！~♡」

到底事情是怎麼發生變成這樣的地步，九条天已經無法回想起來，只能任由七瀨陸把自己壓在墻上，隨著自己弟弟的抽插搖擺著，在敏感點被輾壓的時候發出如同女性般甜膩的叫聲。

七瀨陸俯身吻去九条天眼角邊因刺激而流出的淚珠。

「我不會離開天尼的，天尼不要再害怕了好不好？」

不等對方回答，七瀨陸就再次用力往敏感點頂去，引得被壓在墻上的九条天再次發出呻吟聲，不由得將壓著自己的七瀨陸抱得更緊。

「嗯…♡」

「天尼…」

「嗚…陸…已經…不行了…嗯~♡」

某點不停地被孿生的弟弟撞擊著，加上與親兄弟幹這種事的背德感，即使是被稱為現代天使的九条天，大腦也無法順暢地運作，只能不斷地叫著弟弟的名字。

「天尼…天尼的體內…好緊哦——」

帶著笑意的七瀨陸惡意地用力頂了下那一點，引得九条天再度發出了尖叫。

「嗚嗯~♡…要…要去…」

「天尼，再等一下吧？」用手指封著了唯一的出口，七瀨陸用親吻安慰著九条天，「我們一起去，好不好？」

七瀨陸加快了速度抽插，總於得到了足夠的快感，便趕緊放開九条天被自己封著的鈴口，二人同時釋放出來了。

「陸——ん♡」

「天尼...感受到我的存在了嗎？」

一股溫熱衝入了九条天的體內，隨著七瀨陸的退出，奶白色的液體慢慢地順著九条天的大腿流了下來。

七瀨陸橫抱起乏力得睡昏過去的孿生哥哥，憐惜地輕輕在他的額頭上印上了雙唇。

「我不會離開天尼的，天尼也不要離開我，好嗎？」


End file.
